Field of the Disclosure
Various features relate generally to an integrated circuit (IC) module, and more specifically to an IC module that includes an IC package coupled to an interposer that includes a passive component.
Background
FIG. 1 illustrates an integrated circuit (IC) module 100 that includes an integrated circuit (IC) package 101 and a printed circuit board (PCB) 104. The integrated circuit (IC) package 101 is coupled to the printed circuit board (PCB) 104. The IC package 101 includes a die 110, a package substrate 112, an encapsulation layer 114, and a first plurality of solder balls 116. The die 110 is coupled to the package substrate 112 through the first plurality of solder balls 116. The encapsulation layer 114 encapsulates the die 110. The IC package 101 is coupled to the PCB 104 through a second plurality of solder balls 118.
FIG. 1 further illustrates a plurality of passive components mounted on the PCB 104. More specifically, a first component 120 and a second component 122 are mounted on the PCB 104. The first component 120 may be a first passive component (e.g., capacitor). The second component may be a second passive component (e.g., inductor).
FIG. 1 illustrates that the first component 120 and the second component 122 take up a lot of real estate on the PCB 104, which is not ideal, as there is an ongoing need to reduce the overall size of devices, modules and packages. It may be possible to position the first component 120 and the second component 122 underneath the IC package 101. However, such an approach has at least two drawbacks. First, it may increase the overall height of the device and module that includes the IC package 101, which is not desirable. Second, it may require the de-population of one or more solder balls from the first plurality of solder balls. The first plurality of solder balls provides a plurality of electrical paths between the IC package 101 and the PCB 104, and also provides structural support for the IC package 101. When one or more of the solder balls is removed, one or more of the electrical paths is removed, which may require a complete redesign of the circuit of the IC package 101, which is very expensive. Moreover, removing one or more solder balls also compromises the structural stability of the IC package 101.
There is an ongoing industry trend to reduce the size of modules and that include passive components, as these modules and packages are placed in smaller and smaller devices. Ideally, such a module and package will have a better form factor, be cheaper to fabricate, while at the same time meeting the needs and/or requirements of mobile and/or wearable devices.